Wireless telecommunication devices are evolving to contain increased functionality and complexity. This increased functionality often brings together functions that have been traditionally been provided by different devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). The combination of these functions typically require increased processor capability as well as increased power requirements. The requirement for additional processing capability to add functionality and minimize latency is especially important when the information must be processed in real time, as for example in cell phones. Having more processing capability and in turn higher power consumption, is especially problematic in wireless communication systems where it is inconvenient to connect to power sources.
Wireless communication systems generally must contain their own source of power, which often is in the form of a battery. Users typically need the ability to operate such systems for longer periods of time without the need to recharge or swap batteries or even connect to line power. However, such longer operating times normally require an increase in battery size, which leads to undesirable effects such as heavier batteries, increased expense, and environmental concerns regarding disposal of used batteries.
To meet the needs of increased processing power within wireless communication devices, additional processors requiring more memory and power were added to devices. A general purpose processor handles most system tasks and a modem computing subsystem handles tasks related to handling mobile station requirements. Mobile station modem binary software images (i.e., contents of memory) are programmed at the time of manufacture into read-only memory (ROM) as a single contiguous binary image. The modem computing subsystem directly executes the memory image from ROM, which results in slower execution than images executed from memories with faster access times, such as random access memory (RAM). At system boot time (e.g., when the wireless device is powered-up), read-write and zero-initialized data are copied to RAM prior to execution of code by the modem computing subsystem. No part of the over-the-air standards as implemented in the software binary image can be executed prior to completion of system boot and initiation of the operating system. All system memory must be completely powered-up prior to mobile station modem operation of the over-the-air standard. This approach results in wasting significant amounts of power because the modem computer subsystem had to be powered up even when not in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method to minimize power consumption in a wireless communication system while increasing the speed and functionality of the device for the user. The present invention provides this and other advantages that will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.